Weird
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Lisanna thinks Laxus is super weird. Mirajane agrees. Laxus doesn't. - One-shot.


"I bet you thought that Mirajane would be here."

Laxus blinked. Once. Twice. Then shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean," he began slowly, hands in his jeans, rocking back on his feet some as he stared with a blank expression into the eyes of Lisanna Strauss, "you told me to come to the storage room at three, 'cause your older sister wanted to speak with me. So yeah, I'd say I was."

"Well, jokes on you!"

Again, he blinked. Just once. Rocked on his feet instead of shrugged. The blank expression was much the same though.

"I mean," he went on, sounding bored, "not much of a joke. At most, just a lie. I'm assuming. Unless- Is Mira behind that box over there?"

Lisanna didn't even glance over at it as she continued to beam victoriously up into the slayer's eyes.

"Nope," she sang, popping the latter half of the word on the tip of her tongue.

"Great." He turned that time, on his heels, headed right back for the door. "See ya."

"Wait!" Annoyed now, Lisanna moved to grab his arm. "Where are you going?"

Laxus only frowned down at her. "Back to the fucking bar. And don't fucking lie about your sister needing me again."

"Why? 'cause it plays at your love-struck heartstrings?"

"No." And he shrugged her off then. "Because I'm an important mage, Lisanna. I don't have time for whatever stupid things normally take place in this bar."

"You were drinking with the Thunder Legion."

"I'm way too far above you, Lisanna, for you to judge my actions."

"Your ego, maybe, but-"

"Don't," he warned once more with a glare, "pull this shit again."

"But don't you wanna hear why I asked you to-"

"No."

"Laxus- Hey, come back! If you don't then...I'll tell Mira that you're being a massive bully to me. She won't like that. At all."

"I don't," he grumbled over his shoulder, "care."

And bleh, Laxus had to be the worst guy in the whole hall for her sister to fall in love with.

See, Lisanna, like most other people, was immediately weary over the idea of her sister and the slayer dating. For obvious reasons. Even removed from the basic ones, such as guild relationships turning nasty when they inevitably fell apart, worsened still by the fact Mira and Laxus were two of their top wizards and Fairy Tail couldn't stand to lose either, but also because, well, Laxus was super weird.

"He's not..._super_ weird," Lucy hummed some when the pair discussed the guild's most recent dramatic happening. "Just… I mean, it depends on your definition of super."

"He fits my description," Lisanna assured her and the blonde hummed because she was trying to keep an open mind about all this (and she also wasn't completely certain the Thunder Legion weren't lurking around, waiting to beat anyone up that shared their discouraging thoughts about their idol).

This hardly bothered the youngest Strauss, however, as she found herself voicing this same thing to the Thunder Legion themselves, one day when she was filling in at the bar for her sister as Mirajane took off early, on a date with Laxus. Bleh.

"He is _not_ super weird," Freed defended, sounding much more forceful on the topic than Lucy had been. "At all."

"Eh, I dunno about that one," Bickslow snickered, tongue dangling from his mouth as his babies floated all about. "We're all a little bit weird, yeah? And the boss, oh, man, the boss is, like, twelve times as great as the rest of us. The better the person, the weirder the person."

"Can't be right." Evergreen hardly glanced up from filing her nails though she did nod at her glass as Lisanna went around the table, offering refills. "Because you're not much of a person at all, Bickslow. And you're the weirdest one alive."

"Cut me deep, yeah?" He pretended to sniffle, the man did, as his babies moaned. "Maybe I'm special."

"Oh, you're plenty special."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ever?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Laxus," Freed spoke over his two counterparts bickering, "is not weird, Lisanna. If anything, and do not take this the wrong way, your sister...well..."

"Oh, yeah, she's major weird." Lisanna hardly cared for that portion of things. "But in the right ways. Unlike Laxus."

It felt like that should be the standard response of most people. And it pretty much was, as she waded her way through drinking, not nearly as much of course, with Cana one day, who found Laxus to be super-duper weird (or maybe she was just slurring her words again…) and even sitting in through a round of cards with Macao and Wakaba, though they might have just been kind of jealous.

Which was weird in it's own right.

"What would Mirajane even want with a weirdo like that?" Happy huffed as she and him sat in the grass together one day, not lifting a single finger to help Natsu as struggled with his fishing pole, down by the stream, wrangling in a super big fish for their lunch. The other slayer hadn't said that he thought Laxus was weird, mostly because Lisanna didn't want to mention Laxus' name too loudly around him, for fear she'd have to listen to him gripe about wanting a fight with him. Happy's endorsement to her opinion was enough. He even insisted some then, the Exceed did, "Mirajane needs a real man!"

The realest men of all real men had his own apprehensions when it came to Mirajane's new love interest, but still, Elfman told it as true to his youngest sister as he could.

"Don't really matter, how weird we think he is," Elfman sighed one night over the poor attempt at dinner the pair of them had attempted to make as Mirajane, instead of being around to either cook it for them or bring them something home from the hall, was out with the slayer in question. Staring pitifully at his plate of burnt meatloaf, he remarked, "There's only one person who's opinion matters. And she's the biggest man I know!"

Lisanna figured Laxus didn't agree much, with the end of that, but she did find one day, as she laid in her older sister's bed one night, following a successful date, both giggling and giddy, just how much Mirajane actually found Laxus to be, well…

"Oh, he's the weirdest man you've ever met," Mirajane agreed after Lisanna, once her giggles died down, found herself voicing this opinion to her older sister only to find it completely founded in fact. "He, like, obsessively shines his boots. Or has one of the Thunder Legion do it. And he insists on going out on his motorcycle, at least once a month, even though he gets violently motion sick from it. And he's very serious about his hair- It's kind of annoying, actually. Vain about it, almost. And-"

"Then why do you like him?"

There.

That was it.

The bunt version, at least.

Lisanna had never found it in her to just flat out question her sister on this, not in the few months this had all been developing and it would be rude, really, for her to list to others just why Laxus was all wrong for her sister. So she didn't. She tried to draw it out of them.

It never worked.

But it was on Mira.

Mira could go on forever about how 'weird' Laxus was. But she only smiled when her sister stopped her from doing this with a question.

"That's a completely different thing, Lisanna. Why I like him." Mira hummed some, as they laid beside one another, her staring up at her ceiling and her younger sister, off to her side, only staring up at her. "There's a lot of reasons, actually."

And it wasn't about what Mirajane listed. Some of the reasons felt generic and just part of that early relationship bliss. Some were deeper, maybe, and more meaningful. But they all blurred together, regardless, as what stood out to Lisanna instead was her sister's tone of voice. It wasn't familiar, really, to Lisanna, even though what they were doing at the moment, giggling about guys, certainly was.

No.

When Mirajane spoke about Laxus, really, truly, spoke about Laxus, well…

"I just," Lisanna griped that day, down in the basement storage room, where Laxus was annoyed, thinking she'd drug him off down there to, well, really he wasn't sure what she was doing, but if Mira wasn't even in on it, then he wanted out of there and fast, "called you down here to tell you something. And you're never alone, at the hall. Or when you are, you put your headphones in and mean mug everyone and that's kind of rude, you know, and you should really-"

"What," he griped, tone harsh and heavy, but still, he paused as he spoke, on the basement steps, "did you want to say to me? Lisanna?"

"Just that…I like that you're with my sister. A lot. Because...I think that she really likes you. Even though you're super weird. And… Just don't hurt her, you know?" Blushing some, as she meant for this all to go in a much more lighthearted direction when she tricked him into speaking with her, Lisanna kicked at the ground then as she added, "And also, you know, if you ever wanted to hang out with me, say, by the stream? On Thursday afternoons? When Natsu isn't out on a job? That wouldn't be inconspicuous and certainly wouldn't be a trap to get you to fight him or anything-"

"Didn't ask for your bless, kid, about your sister and me." Still, Laxus was just standing there, midway up the stairs. Sighing some, his shoulders fell and his tone fell back to the void one as he glanced over his shoulder, down there at her. "And beside, I'm not the fucking weirdo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one trickin' guys into comin' down to the dank basement with ya. Masquerade with guys as your sister a lot, do ya?"

"Shut up, Laxus! You big jerk!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as the slayer merely snorted and started up the stairs once more, leaving her alone, down in the basement, alone.

But feeling better, at least.

Not nearly as good as she did, however, the following weak as, this time, Happy and Natsu found it better to bicker amongst themselves as she sat, bored, holding the fishing pole and hoping for a bite.

It was swift, the change in air. It went from a light, breezy, lazy spring afternoon to suddenly a static filled air and she heard it before she saw it. The loud crack of thunder as a lightning bolt raced through the air, strike Natsu, who had no time or wherewithal to ready himself as, only moments before, he'd definitely been wining his argument with his little buddy.

Happy yelled as Lisanna expressed surprise, but Natsu only fell to the ground, twitching as electricity bounced off his body, all his hairs standing on end.

"Laxus!" Happy cried out as, not struck and yet frightened, he dove for Lisanna's protection as she only jumped to her feet, watching as he came then, from out of the shadows, walking passed them, headed deeper into the forest.

"Passin' through," he remarked simply and, from the pack on his back, it was clear he was headed for a new job. "Then I see you weirdos here, mucking up Magnolia's best fishin' spot-"

"Weirdos?" Happy growled some, from the safety of Lisanna's arms. "You're the the weird one, Lax-"

"What ya say, cat?" And he paused then, the blond slayer, just to glare over at them as, finally, Natsu's twitching stopped.

Nothing. At all. But as Happy coward with fear, Lisanna, slowly, began to smile, raising one hand to wave at Laxus.

"He'll really appreciate it," she assured the older man who only snorted, hiking his bag further up his shoulder as he kept on, deeper into the forest. "Thanks, Laxus!"

He didn't tell her not to mention it.

He felt like it was heavily implied.

* * *

**I know I've been pretty busy with the Remember Me series, but it'll be wrapping up soon, and then maybe we can go back to sporadic one-shots, eh? **


End file.
